Skins
Hero Skins in Paragon refer to the aesthetic appearance or color scheme of a hero. Most skins are bought in the Skin Shop or obtained by leveling up characters with Master Challenges. Each character has a Challenger skin that you unlock when starting a Master Challenge and a Master skin that you unlock when reaching level 10 of a Master Challenge. There are four tiers of skins that are be available at the shop. * Tier I - Introductory skins. Color swaps and minor sculpting and effect changes. * Tier II - Substantial model changes and often include additional effects. * Tier III - Major model changes, and more animation/VFX changes as well. * Tier IV - These are the pinnacle of the current skin technology. They are basically a completely new model, animation and VFX. Challenger Skins Each character has a challenger skin that is unlocked when you unlock Rank 1 of the Master Challenge. Regarding lore, the challenger skin is related to the hero's past. Aurora Challenger skin.jpg|Aurora Challenger Skin Countess Challenger skin.jpg|Countess Challenger Skin Crunch Challenger skin.jpg|Crunch Challenger Skin Dekker Challenger skin.jpg|Dekker Challenger Skin Feng Mao Challenger skin.jpg|Feng Mao Challenger Skin Gadget Challenger skin.jpg|Gadget Challenger Skin Gideon Challenger skin.jpg|Gideon Challenger Skin Greystone Challenger skin.jpg|Greystone Challenger Skin Grim.exe Challenger skin.jpg|Grim.EXE Challenger Skin Grux Challenger skin.jpg|Grux Challenger Skin Howitzer Challenger skin.jpg|Howitzer Challenger Skin Iggy and Scorch Challenger skin.jpg|Iggy and Scorch Challenger Skin Kallari Challenger skin.jpg|Kallari Challenger Skin Khaimera Challenger skin.jpg|Khaimera Challenger Skin Kwang Challenger skin.jpg|Kwang Challenger Skin Lt. Bélica Challenger skin.jpg|Lt. Bélica Challenger Skin Murdock Challenger skin.jpg|Murdock Challenger Skin Muriel Challenger skin.jpg|Muriel Challenger Skin Narbash Challenger skin.jpg|Narbash Challenger Skin Rampage Challenger skin.jpg|Rampage Challenger Skin Riktor Challenger skin.jpg|Riktor Challenger Skin Serath Challenger skin.jpg|Serath Challenger Skin Sevarog Challenger skin.jpg|Sevarog Challenger Skin Shinbi Challenger skin.jpg|Shinbi Challenger Skin Sparrow Challenger skin.jpg|Sparrow Challenger Skin Steel Challenger skin.jpg|Steel Challenger Skin The Fey Challenger skin.jpg|The Fey Challenger Skin TwinBlast Challenger skin.jpg|Twinblast Challenger Skin Yin Challenger skin.jpg|Yin Chanllenger Skin Master Skins These skins are unlocked after reaching Rank 10 of a Master Challenge. They all have a molten theme to them. Aurora Master skin.jpg|Aurora Master Skin Countess Master skin.jpg|Countess Master Skin Crunch Master skin.jpg|Crunch Master Skin Dekker Master skin.jpg|Dekker Master Skin Feng Mao Master skin.jpg|Feng Mao Master Skin Gadget Master skin.jpg|Gadget Master Skin Gideon Master skin.jpg|Gideon Master Skin Greystone Master skin.jpg|Greystone Master Skin Grim.exe Master skin.jpg|Grim.EXE Master Skin Grux Master skin.jpg|Grux Master Skin Howitzer Master skin.jpg|Howitzer Master Skin Iggy and Scorch Master skin.jpg|Iggy and Scorch Master Skin Kallari Master skin.jpg|Kallari Master Skin Khaimera Master skin.jpg|Khaimera Master Skin Kwang Master skin.jpg|Kwang Master Skin Lt. Bélica Master skin.jpg|Lt. Bélica Master Skin Murdock Master skin.jpg|Murdock Master Skin Muriel Master skin.jpg|Muriel Master Skin Narbash Master skin.jpg|Narbash Master Skin Rampage Master skin.jpg|Rampage Master Skin Riktor Master skin.jpg|Riktor Master Skin Serath Master skin.jpg|Serath Master Skin Sevarog Master skin.jpg|Sevarog Master Skin Shinbi Master skin.jpg|Shinbi Master Skin Sparrow Master skin.jpg|Sparrow Master Skin Steel Master skin.jpg|Steel Master Skin The Fey Master skin.jpg|The Fey Master Skin TwinBlast Master skin.jpg|Twinblast Master Skin Yin Master skin.jpg|Yin Master Skin Exclusive Skins There is one exclusive skin at the moment, only available to Founder's Pack owners (Hot Rod Howitzer) Howitzer Hotrod skin.jpg|Hot Rod Howitzer (Founders Pack Exclusive) Tier I Skins Tier I skins are introductory skins. Color swaps and minor sculpting and effect changes.. These are cost 500 coins in the store. Aurora Moon Crystal skin.jpg|Moon Crystal Aurora Skin Countess Red Hex skin.jpg|Red Hex Countess Skin Countess Carnivale skin.jpg|Carnivale Countess Skin Countess Golden Masque skin.jpg|Golden Masque Countess Skin Crunch Chrome Dome skin.jpg|Chrome Dome Crunch Skin Crunch Golden Gloves skin.jpg|Golden Gloves Crunch Skin Crunch Siege-Breaker skin.jpg|Siege-Breaker Crunch Skin Dekker Energized skin.jpg|Energized Dekker Skin Dekker Arctic Frost skin.jpg|Arctic Frost Dekker Skin Feng Mao Inner Fire skin.jpg|Inner Fire Feng Mao Skin Gadget Guerrilla skin.jpg|Guerrilla Gadget Skin Gideon Inquisitor skin.jpg|Inquisitor Gideon Skin Greystone Dragonlord skin.jpg|Dragonlord Greystone Skin Greystone White Tiger skin.jpg|White Tiger Greystone Skin Grim.exe Firewall skin.jpg|Firewall Grim.exe Skin Grux War Chief skin.jpg|War Chief Grux Skin Howitzer Wasteland skin.jpg|Wasteland Howitzer Skin Iggy and Scorch Char-Demon skin.jpg|Char-Demon Iggy and Scorch Skin Iggy and Scorch Fireball skin.jpg|Fireball Iggy and Scorch Skin Kallari Red Death skin.jpg|Kallari Red Death Skin Khaimera White Tiger skin.jpg|White Tiger Khaimera Skin Khaimera Moon Viper skin.jpg|Moon Viper Khaimera Skin Khaimera Sun Tiger skin.jpg|Sun Tiger Khaimera Skin Kwang Silver Ghost skin.jpg|Silver Ghost Khaimera Skin Lt. Belica Biohazard skin.jpg|Biohazard Lt. Belica Skin Lt. Bélica Polar Strike skin.jpg|Polar Strike Lt. Belica Skin Murdock Executioner skin.jpg|Executioner Murdock Skin Muriel Sepia skin.jpg|Sepia Muriel Skin Muriel Amethyst skin.jpg|Amethyst Muriel Skin Narbash Ginger Jamz skin.jpg|Ginger Jamz Narbash Skin Rampage Wasteland skin.jpg|Wasteland Rampage Skin Riktor Bronze Warden skin.jpg|Bronze Warden Riktor Skin Serath Bloodgold skin.jpg|Bloodgold Serath Skin Serath Morning Star skin.jpg|Morning Star Serath Skin Sevarog Grand Oracle skin.png|Grand Oracle Sevarog Skin Shinbi Dynasty skin.jpg|Shinbi Dynasty Skin Sparrow Autumn Fire skin.jpg|Autumn Fire Sparrow Skin Steel Aegis skin.jpg|Aegis Steel Skin Steel Diesel skin.jpg|Diesel Steel Skin The Fey Frostbloom skin.jpg|The Fey Frostbloom Skin The Fey Nightshade skin.jpg|The Fey Nightshade Skin The Fey Opaline skin.jpg|The Fey Opaline Skin TwinBlast Energized skin.png|Energized TwinBlast Skin Yin Wind Gauntlet skin.png|Wind Gauntet Yin Tier II Skins Tier II skins cost between 700-1000 coins, color variants can be found in Loot Crates. Grux Ruby Scarab skin.jpg|Ruby Scarab Grux Skin Howitzer Hardcase skin.jpg|Hardcase Howitzer Skin Khaimera Grux Pelt skin.jpg|Grux Pelt Khaimera Skin Murdock Biofreak skin.png|Biofreak Murdock Skin Murdock Snakebite skin.jpg|Snakebite Murdock Skin Rampage Obsidian skin.png|Obsidian Rampage Skin The Fey Autumn Keeper skin.jpg|The Fey Autumn Keeper Skin TwinBlast Shadow Ops skin.jpg|Shadow Ops TwinBlast Skin Sparrow Zechin Huntress skin.jpg|Zechin Huntress Sparrow Skin Revenant Raven Quill skin.png Tier III Skins Tier III skins are available from 1200 - 1500 coins. Gideon Undertow skin.jpg|Undertow Gideon Skin Steel Doomsday skin.jpg|Doomsday Steel Skin Kallari Rouge skin.png|Rogue Kallari Skin Sparrow Rouge skin.png|Rogue Sparrow Special Skins These skins were given through special events. For the year one celebration, everyone playing on the week of the first anniversary of Paragon received one of six of these skins (Monarch Dekker, Monarch Sparrow, Monarch Murdock, Cobalt Steel, Midnight Muriel, Wasteland Twinblast). Founders received a second skin from the six. Owners of all six skins would receive 500 coins for every skin they were entitled to as compensation. Dekker Monarch skin.jpg|Monarch Dekker Skin Murdock Dock-o-Lantern skin.jpg|Dock-O-Lantern Murdock Skin (earned from linking your twitch account to Epic between October 11th and November 8th) Murdock Monarch skin.jpg|Monarch Murdock Skin (Competition. More info Here) Muriel Midnight skin.jpg|Midnight Muriel Skin (Kill the Core event. More info Here Sevarog Red Emperor skin.jpg|Red Emperor Sevarog Skin (Free when you link your Epic Games account to a PSN account) Sparrow Monarch skin.jpg|Monarch Sparrow Skin Steel Carbon Fiber skin.jpg|Carbon Fiber Steel Skin (Free from Paragon Facebook Page) Steel Cobalt skin.jpg|Cobalt Steel Skin (Community XP Challenge Reward. More info Here TwinBlast Wasteland skin.jpg|Wasteland Twinblast (PS4 Essentials Edition Exclusive) Loot Crate Exclusive Skins These skins can only be obtained as loot from Loot Crates. They are Legendary rewards and removed to the vault after a limited time. Grux Gilded Scarab skin.jpg|Gilded Scarab Grux Vaulted Grux Onyx Scarab skin.png|Onyx Scarab Grux Vaulted Murdock Blue-freak skin.jpg|Blue-Freak Murdock Vaulted Murdock Green-freak skin.jpg|Green-Freak Murdock Vaulted Rampage Copper Beast skin.png|Cooper Beast Rampage Vaulted Rampage Glacier Born skin.jpg|Glacier Born Ramapge Vaulted gbg.jpg|Golden Bones Undertow Gideon Vaulted lmg.jpg|Los Muertos Undertow Gideon Vaulted Shadow's Eve 2016 Skins These skins were released as part of the Shadow's Eve 2016 event. You could get them early through Twitch drops. After October 24, all these skins could be purchased from the store until November 8. Gideon Mephisto skin.jpg|Mephisto Gideon Skin Grux Franken-Grux skin.png|Franken-Grux Khaimera Sweet Dreams skin.jpg|Sweet Dreams Khaimera Skin Lt. Bélica Spider Witch skin.png|Spider Witch Lt. Bélica Sparrow Feline Queen skin.jpg|Feline Queen Sparrow Skin TwinBlast Skull-Bot skin.png|Skull-Bot Twinblast Winterfest 2016 Skins These skins were released as part of the Winterfest 2016 event. You could get them early through Twitch drops or Winterfest codes given throughout different means (YouTube, Reddit, Discord, Twitch). After December 12, all these skins could be purchased from the store until January 9, 2017. Feng Mao Yuletide skin.jpg|Yuletide Feng Mao Gadget Ugly Sweater skin.jpg|Ugly Sweater Gadget Iggy and Scorch Jingle Bombs skin.jpg|Jingle Bombs Iggy & Scorch Kallari Peppermint skin.jpg|Peppermint Kallari Riktor Old Saint Rik skin.jpg|Old Saint Rik Carnival of Hearts 2017 Skins These skins were released as part of the Carnival of Hearts 2017 event. They could be purchased from the store until February 27, 2017. Crunch Love Punch skin.jpg|Love Punch Crunch Dekker Soul Mate skin.jpg|Soul Mate Dekker Howitzer Love Machine skin.jpg|Love Machine Howitzer Serath Burning Heart skin.jpg|Burning Heart Serath Category:Gameplay